


Hallowed

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_may_madness, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Het, Infidelity, Light Angst, Multi, Past Underage Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 5 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Harry/Ron/Hermione, double penetration, "Listen, that was the past. I've changed and I'll prove it to you!", close, dive.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hallowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Harry/Ron/Hermione, double penetration, "Listen, that was the past. I've changed and I'll prove it to you!", close, dive.

The day after Christmas Harry leaves the children with Ginny at the Burrow to play with their grandparents, aunts and uncles and innumerable cousins, including Rose and Hugo.

Ron and Hermione are waiting for him at their house. It's a Boxing Day tradition they've kept since the war and no one has ever convinced them to divulge what's so important about the day that they need to spend it alone together.

It's their anniversary. The day Ron came back to Harry and Hermione, diving into the frigid water to save Harry's life. That day, in the Forest of Dean, they cemented the bond that was born at the age of eleven. It made them closer than ever.

That day it was Ron who needed to prove that he'd changed and wouldn't leave them again. And to be reminded that he belonged, that he was wanted. As he made love to Hermione, Harry took him from behind. Their tired, aching bodies moved together erratically, their inexperience apparent.

As was their passion.

This year, after having borne her second child, it's who Hermione needs reassurance. 

Ron lies on his back and she straddles him, his hands immediately reaching for her full breasts as she slides down on his cock.

"Gorgeous," he murmurs as she rolls her hips, arching into his touch.

Harry moves behind her and presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

She leans forward into Ron's embrace as Harry edges his cock in beside Ron's, stretching and filling her.

Making her whole.


End file.
